


Jen stěží mrtev

by jajafilm



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Howland, Humor, Překlad, Spy - Freeform, Spy Severus Snape, Terrorist, Translation, Undercover, alternative universe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Souhrn: Evan Princ se po válce snaží zapadnout v mudlovském světě a být zapomenut. John McClane chce jen jedno – Vánoce bez zatraceného teroristického útoku. Přesto se potkají v jednom vlaku do Londýna.Poznámka překladatelky: Povídka je původně jednodílná, ale já ji rozdělila na více částí, jednak pro to, aby se mi to lépe překládalo a jednak pro vás čtenáře, abyste se lépe orientovali a neupadla vám očka.
Relationships: Hans Gruber & John McClane
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hardly Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255766) by [Howland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/Howland). 



# Jen stěží mrtev

_Toho člověka znám,_ pomyslel si McClane. _Ne, to nemůže být ON._

Automaticky sáhl k paži, jen aby si vzpomněl, že své pouzdro, zbraň i veškeré další vybavení nechal v New Yorku.

_Zatraceně._

Přinutil se o pravidelné oddechování, pomalu vyndal ruku z bundy a položil ji na koleno, ignoruje tak ostatní lidi, především ženu stojící nedaleko od něj, která mu věnovala podezíravý pohled. Zamračil se a zavřel oči. Již si připadal starý. V letadle se mu nepodařilo usnout a ani teď ve vlaku, zoufale toužil po klidu, odpočinku, ale to mu evidentně Bůh, vesmír, či osud nechtěli dopřát. Vědomí, že s ním ve vlaku jede mezinárodní terorista a on je jediný, kdo to ví, na dobré náladě člověku prostě nepřidá.

 _To nemůže být on._ Snažil se znovu a znovu sám sebe přesvědčit, ale jeho oči neustále zůstávaly přilepené na člověku, kterého naposledy viděl, jak padá z třicátého patra budovy a je pohřben pod hromadou suti. _Správně!_ připomněl si McClane, nikdo nemůže přežít něco takového, takže není možné, aby teď Hans Gruber byl necelých pět metrů od něj.

Jenže jeho šestý smysl stále bil na poplach.

Ve své kapse jasně cítil tíhu mobilního telefonu a poprvé v životě si přál, aby mu to s novými technologiemi šlo lépe. Kdyby mohl, vyfotil by toho muže a poslal by daný obrázek Mattovi nebo Lucy. Bylo by přinejmenším hezké, kdyby mu jeden z nich řekl, že nezažívá zpožděný nástup posttraumatické stresové poruchy.

Hans vypadal podobně, se zamračením si četl noviny a zrovna obrátil na další stránku.

Stevardka v uniformě prošla uličkou. Čas jako by se na chvilku zastavil, když se Johna zeptala, co by si přál, ten na ni ovšem jen výmluvně pohlédl a ona ho zanechala opět jeho myšlenkám. McClane dál zíral na toho muže. Téměř přes hodinu jen seděl a hlavou se mu honilo jen: _ano, ne, ne, progres v identifikaci._ Sakra, nepotřeboval další takové Vánoce.

Několikrát se rozhlédl i kolem, pátraje tak po Hansových kumpánech, naštěstí se ovšem zdálo, že všichni ostatní ve vlaku jsou úplně normální. Jen dva tucty cestujících, kteří neměli ani páru o teroristovi jedoucím s nimi.

Pokud udělá něco podezřelého, jako například popadne zbraň, zamračí se na hezkou starou dámu s vozíkem, dá té dámě něco přes cestu…

Ne, neexistuje způsob, jak to může být on. Prostě ani náhodou!

\-------

Evan Princ, jak si v dnešních dnech říkal, se zamračil do mudlovských novin, které si koupil těsně před tím, než nastoupil do vlaku. O svět mudlovské politiky se příliš nezajímal, zvláště když nebyl ani nějak obratně napsán. Přesto každý den kontroloval zprávy - jen pro případ, kdyby ho jeho minulost dohnala. Byl odhodlaný se nikdy nevrátit. Nyní byl spokojený, žijící bez kouzel, sov, volný bez pána. Byl mimo „radar“, jak by řekli mudlové, a nehodlal své štěstí riskovat a upozornit na sebe magickou komunitu jen kvůli zvědavosti a pohodlí.

Nechtěl být znovu vtažen do kouzelnické společnosti. Což znamenalo, že i když si již nikdy nekoupí Denní věštec, nebyla tu žádná omluva pro to, aby polevil ve své ostražitosti. Poslušně tedy otočil stránku na další část.

Nakonec ho vyrušila stevardka, ta nepříjemně veselá žena s vozem plným nabízených teplých nápojů a jídla. Zdálo se, že ji něco rozhodilo. Princ odvrátil zrak od svých novin a pokradmu se rozhlédl, jen lehce zvědav, co stevardku tak popudilo. Většina cestujících byli turisté, nikdo moc podezřelý. Zrovna ovšem, když se chtěl vrátit k dennímu tisku, zachytil muže v rohu, který se nepřirozeně vrtěl.

Jednalo se zjevně o Američana: džíny v jejich stylu, veliká kožená bunda, americké boty. Měl málo vlasů, což ho dělalo starším, křečovité držení těla a mračil se. Tohle vše křičelo jen jediné: „tvrdý policajt“. Až přízračně se podobal Alastrovi Moodymu, příliš paranoidní pro své vlastní dobro.

V tu chvíli se najednou jejich pohledy setkaly… Princ věděl a John McClan též.

Jeho minulost ho dohnala.


	2. 2

Ten chlap ho poznal. Věděl kdo je. John postřehl tu jiskru v oku. Bylo to paradoxní, ale ulevilo se mu. Alespoň ještě jedna další osoba ví, že si uvědomuje, že jedním z cestujících je Hans Gruber, i když je to Hans sám.

Úleva z něj ovšem rychle opadla, když si uvědomil, že teď už není cesty zpět. Bude muset opět zachránit den.

_Sakra._

Hans se vrátil zpátky k novinám, ale oba dva již dávno věděli, že si už nic nepřečte. John se naklonil dopředu na svém sedadle a opřel se lokty o kolena.

Ačkoliv Johnův první soud zněl, že terorista vypadá podobně, teď při detailnějším pohledu musel říci, že se přeci jen trochu změnil. Měl teď šedé vlasy a působil ztrhaným dojmem. Pokud detektiv správně zpozoroval, těsně nad šálou mu na krku vykukovala ošklivá bílá jizva, kterou se zřejmě tím kusem oblečení snažil zakrýt. McClane si nevědomky promnul rameno v místě svého posledního zranění.

K stálému rachotu vlaku se přidalo táhlé zahučení, když vjeli do tunelu. John stále nespouštěl trénované oči ze svého cíle, i když než se rozsvítila světla v kabině, byla tam na malý moment tma jak v pytli.

Když konečně bylo opět vidět, sedadlo, na kterém seděl ještě před chvílí Hans, zelo prázdnotou.

Na malý okamžik se mu zastavilo srdce.

Ještě chvilku, než se za teroristou rozeběhne, musel zůstat sedět, aby se ujistil, že nedostane infarkt. Také bylo nezbytné zkontrolovat čas. Na stanici měl dorazit v 17:35 a teď bylo 17:12. Vážně by se mu líbilo, kdyby tu věc mohl hodit za hlavu. Předat Grubera příslušným orgánům do 17:36, protože Lucy neviděl již pět měsíců a chtěl strávit s ní poklidné Vánoce.

S úšklebkem zvedl své staré kosti ze sedačky a popadl kabát, který měl přehozený přes sedadlo.

„Madam, dovolíte,“ zamumlal na dámu v kostkovaném kostýmku, když si razil cestu k dalšímu vagónu. Tento vlak jich měl jedenáct, měl tedy jen dvě minuty na každý z nich.

\-------

Hloupý, přehánějící a bezohledný McClane. Princ se s ním setkal jen jednou před mnoha lety, stěží však na to dokázal zapomenout a bylo pravděpodobné, že John to má úplně stejně. Na chvíli zauvažoval, jestli se mu nějak povedlo propašovat do země bouchačku. Fascinující věci ty pistole. Nepříjemné, chaotické, ale účinné. Nic v magii nefungovalo stejně, i když existovaly lektvary, které by to dokázaly napodobit – lektvary, které použil při svém předchozím střetu s McClaneem.

Otřásl se, když si vzpomněl na ty události. Celá ta akce byla únavná a naprostá ztráta času. Už je to sice dávná historie, ale samozřejmě, že v té kancelářské budově nebyl ten zatracený diadém. Celé jeho období, které strávil v Bradavicích jako učitel, se podobalo jedné dlouhé noční můře.

Jen vzpomínat na to bylo nepříjemné. Přinutil se v duchu soustředit. Vlak jako zázrakem neměl zpoždění a on má tak zhruba dvě minuty, možná méně, než se ty dveře otevřou, McClane vstoupí a nachytá ho, jak se krčí za sedadlem jako nervózní dítě.

Teď už vlak vjížděl do stanice s tradičním sípotem připomínající starého muže. Existovala jen jedna možnost – nemůže se přemístit, musí běžet. Opřel se o dveře, a jakmile vlak zastavil, vyklouzl ven. Na malý okamžik zahlédl McClana, jak celý udýchaný sprostě nadává a tlačí se směrem k němu.

„Hansi!“ křikl na něj, ale to už bylo příliš pozdě. Princ se ztratil v davu.

\------

Nic. McClane se prodíral vlakem, kontroluje každou tvář, klepal na všechny dveře toalet, ale po Hansovi jako by se slehla zem.

John již byl na půl cesty zpět do své výchozí polohy na konci vlaku a v duchu si zoufal. Přece se Hans nemohl jen tak vypařit, když ho však napadlo, že může být jen na jednom místě a proklel sám sebe, že chodil po chodbičce vlaku jako idiot.

Průvodčí se pokusila mu zablokovat cestu k průchodu do dalšího vagónu: „Pane, budu vás muset poprosit, abyste se posadil!“ On ji ovšem jen odstrčil z cesty a otevřel dveře průchodu. Vešel zpět do jedenáctého vagónu. Vlak začal zpomalovat a McClane v duchu vyšiloval. Pokud Hans vystoupí z vlaku a uteče mu na nádraží, v rušném Londýně již nebude mít šanci ho najít. Rozhlédl se a překontroloval každou tvář ve vagóně. Na konci stál muž skoro přilepený ke dveřím, jako by už už chtěl vystoupit.

Johnovi se znovu rozbušilo srdce, když bezmocně sledoval, jak vlak zastavuje a dveře se otevírají.

„Hansi!“ křikl a tlačil se směrem k východu. V jeho cestě ovšem bylo příliš mnoho lidí a on si musel jimi prodrat. Žena v kostýmku se na něj vražedně zatvářila, když ji odstrčil stranou. Než se dostal k Hansovi, už byl pryč. Ještě stále však nehodlal vzdát.

Na tomto nádraží byl terorista a on ho najde.

Koutkem oka projel eskalátor a zbytek pozornosti věnoval betonovému nástupišti. V pátek v půl šesté ovšem bylo na nádraží plno. Všude davy lidí.

McClana to však nezastavilo. Nemohl se nechat. Jen Bůh ví, co má Hans v úmyslu a pokud John toho chlapa nechytí, možná někdo umře. Náhlý nával stresu sevřel McClanovi hrdlo.

_Je tu Lucy. Někde tady na nádraží je Lucy, a pokud nedostane toho chlapa…_

V duchu vypočítával různé únikové strategie, přemýšlel o nejkratších východech z nádraží a odmítal možnost, že mu terorista proklouzne, nebo ještě hůř – dotkne se jeho milované holčičky. Jeho štěstí si přece nemohlo brát neustále dovolenou.

Seskočil dolů na nástupiště a zoufale se znovu začal drát davem, hledaje tak známou hlavu černošedých vlasů. Před ním se objevila informační tabule. McClane se protlačil turisty, chytl kovový rám a vyhoupl se o něco výš, aby lépe viděl. Jenže Hans jako by se opět vypařil, stopa vychladla. John si už sám sebe představil, jak vysvětluje londýnské policii, že jim po ulicích běhá nebezpečný terorista.

Pak však něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. Někdo právě vyklouzl z davu japonských turistů. Známá postava! John vykřikl, když rozpoznal Grubera. Před ním, ani ne třicet stop, stála Lucy. Zvedla svůj mobil k uchu a on ucítil v kapse známé vibrace. John okamžitě sáhl po tom zatraceném přístroji a přitom bojoval se svou rovnováhou a kalhotami. Chvíli zápasil s mobilem, než se mu povedlo zmáčknout malé zelené tlačítko, přitom nespouštěl oči ze své dcery.

Když se mu konečně povedlo přijmout hovor, přiložit si telefon k uchu a zahulákat: „Lucy!“ S hrůzou zpozoroval, že Hans směsuje přímo k jeho holčičce.

„Ahoj tati, kde jsi? Vystoupil jsi z vlaku?“ Lucyin hlas téměř pohltil ruch okolí.

„Lucy, poslouchej mě, musíš –“ Ale než to John stačil doříct, dívku obklopil hlouček cizinců a poté se to stalo. Zakopla a John se mohl jen bezmocně dívat, jak jí telefon vypadl z ruky a ona padá dozadu směrem k mezeře mezi nástupišti. Přesně na dráhu, kde zrovna přijížděl vlak.


	3. 3

Princ se uvolnil, když se zařadil do hloučku japonských turistů, kteří byli zaneprázdněni tvorbou fotografií britského vlakového nádraží o Vánocích, aniž mu věnovali byť sebemenší pozornost. Bylo mu jasné, že McClane jen tak nepokrčí řemeny a nepůjde si po svých. John byl muž, který chodí bos po střepech, skáče přes střechy domů, leze výtahovými šachtami a nikdy se nevzdává. Nicméně možná by se Princ dokázal skrýt v davu, než zmizí v metru.

Anonymní dav Londýna je většinou lepší než neviditelný plášť.

Vykoukl přes hlavy svého ochranného roje turistů, aby se ujistil, že McClane není nikde poblíž. Vzduch čistý. Nenápadně se odpojil a začal si prodírat cestu směrem k východu ze stanice. Již byl blízko ke konci nástupiště, když zaslechl dívku s americkým přízvukem.

Děvče mělo hnědé dlouhé vlasy, stálo až příliš blízko ke kolejím a telefonovalo.

„Ahoj tati, kde jsi? Vystoupil jsi z vlaku?“ zakřičela do mobilu přes hluk lidí a skřípot brzdících vlaků.

Jak již bylo řečeno, měla jasně americký přízvuk, ale to nebylo vše. Na jejím nose a bradě se mu zdálo povědomé něco, co mu připomnělo McClanea. Princ se zachvěl, zavřel oči a v duchu se rozhodl, že již nikdy neopustí svůj domov.

Lucy, muselo se jednat o Lucy McClaneovou, dceru Johna McClanea, což znamenalo, že ten chlap musí být někde poblíž. Princ se znovu rozhlédl kolem sebe a tam, asi o čtyři, nebo pět metrů dál, stál on na kovové konstrukci jedné z informačních tabulí s mobilem u ucha.

Jejich pohledy se opět střetly a čaroděj jako by na chvíli zmrzl. Teď už projít nepozorovaně nádražím a zmizet nemohl. Bez své magie byl v loji. Bylo jasné, že i když McClane zestárl, stále disponoval velmi dobrou fyzickou kondicí. Na chvíli se ho zmocnil děs, panika.

V následujícím okamžiku se však stalo několik věcí najednou: vlak do Liverpoolu v 15:26 přijíždí k nástupišti, kolem něj se tlačí další dav lidí. Lucy McClaneová zakopla, nebo jí někdo omylem strčil a ona padá do kolejiště. Čas jako by se znovu zastavil a v Johnově tváři je jasně znát naprostá hrůza. Princ se instinktivně naklonil dopředu, natáhl paži a podařilo se mu chytit kus bundy té mladé ženy, a tak do kolejiště spadl pouze její telefon.

Přitáhl ji na nástupiště těsně vteřinu před tím, než se kolejištěm prohnal vlak, který by ji přejel.

Chvilku trvalo, než dívka začala znovu dýchat. Mudlové na nástupišti se začali shlukovat a vytvořili kolem nich půlkruh.

„Jste v pořádku, slečno McClaneová?“ zeptal se jí. Vypadala dost otřeseně.

„Já – jsem v pohodě, dík. Děkuju,“ odpověděla.

„Dobrý –“

„Lucy!“ McClane se protlačil davem mudlů a vzal dceru od Prince do svého medvědího objetí.

„Tati!“

Teď byla chvíle, aby Princ znovu uskutečnil svůj plán na útěk. Hladina adrenalinu v krvi mu opět stoupla, když se otočil, aby vplul do davu, ale než tak stačil učinit, Johnova mohutná ruka mu sevřela rameno. V McClaneových očích se odrážela podivná směs emocí.

„Ne tak rychle, Hansi!“

\----

Johnova ruka mu sevřela rameno tvrdě bez ohledu na modřiny. McClane měl stále jednu paži kolem ramene Lucy, ale jeho oči se do Hanse tvrdě zabodávaly.

„Zatraceně, tati, co to děláš?!“ zasyčela mezi zuby Lucy a natáhla ruku ke svému otci.

„Luc –“ začal, ale ona ho ignorovala. Vrhla se dopředu, aby vysvobodila Grubera.

„Moc se omlouvám. Nevím, proč je hrubý, myslím, že má poruchu osobnosti, či tak něco –“ pokusila se omluvit svého otce.

„Luc –“ nehodlal se vzdát svého zajatce John.

„Vážně vám moc děkuji za záchranu života. O chvilku později a ani si to neumím představit,“ pokračovala dál dívka.

„Lucy!“ vykřikl McClane.

„Johne!“ Lucy ho zpražila pohledem, který se přízračně podobal jedním z těch, co nasazovala i její matka, když udělal něco, co bylo vážně hloupé. Povolil sevření a Hansův vlněný svetr mu vyklouzl z ruky.

Nastalo dlouhé ticho, které přerušil až Hans, když polkl, kývl pokorně na Lucy a pravil: „Nemáte zač.“ Pak se na patě otočil a chtěl se proplést davem, ale John reagoval neuvěřitelně rychle a znovu Hanse chytl za oblečení. Přiměl ho zastavit.

„Eh, jaký máš problém?!“ vyhrkl někdo z davu přihlížejících, John ho však nekompromisně probodl pohledem a muž ztichl.

„Běžte pryč, lidi,“ štěkl McClane. „Tady není nic k vidění.“

„Ach můj bože, tati!“ Lucy zalapala po dechu a pokusila se opět vysvobodit Hanse z Johnova sevření.

Zdálo se, že i když dal policista jasně najevo, že si nepřeje v incidentu přihlížející čumily, dav se odmítal rozejít a dokonce je na straně teroristy. „No tak, chlape, právě jí zachránil život,“ ozval se zase někdo. Další souhlasil: „Jo, není třeba ho takto držet, ty nevděčníku.“ To už k nim ovšem mířila žena od ostrahy nádraží. _Výborně_ , zajásal v duchu John. _Jediné, co teď potřebuje je počítač a někoho, kdo je ochoten ho nasměrovat na nejbližší policejní stanici._

„To je v pořádku.“ John sebou poplašeně trhl, když Hans promluvil. Zněl unaveně. „Jsme staří přátelé, nejsme, pane McClane?“

„Detektive,“ opravil ho John automaticky.

„Tati?“ špitla Lucy.

„Ty,“ oslovila ho žena s trochu asijskými rysy, „jsi policajt?“ Její ústa se ztenčila do pouhé čárky. „Co je to za chování?“

„Já… protože –“ začal John, zatím co Hans o krůček poodstoupil, takže konflikt mezi nimi nebyl tolik znát.

„To skutečně není nutné. Detektive, nepůjdeme někam dohnat ztracený čas?“ navrhl terorista, jako by byli staří přátelé.

John měl sto chutí mu na to něco kousavého odpovědět, ale Lucy ho s úsměvem a odpovědí předběhla: „To zní skutečně báječně, pane –“

„Princi,“ doplnil jí Hans, „ale můžete mi klidně říkat Evan.“

„Evane,“ usmála se a pak vykročila dopředu takovým způsobem, aby ho John musel pustit.

„Lucy –“ zavrčel varovně McClane, jenže to už měl kolem ramen Hansovu ruku a dvojice ho táhla k eskalátorům.

„Ale no tak, tati, můžeme přeci jít na jedno.“

„Ne, to teda nemůžeme,“ zabručel John, ale nikdo si toho ani nevšiml. Cítil, jak se v něm usídlila zlá předtucha, sevřela mu žaludek. Situace se mu vymkla z rukou a tak jen bezmocně sledoval Lucy s Hansem. Věděl, že protestovat a vytvořit další scénu mu již nepomůže. Gruber se na něj přes rameno otočil a na jeho tváři se znovu mihla únava. To bylo zvláštně uklidňující, protože ten výraz dobře znal ze zrcadla.

Pak se Hans smutně usmál a pravil: „Nebojte se, McClane. Nejsem muž, za kterého mě považujete.“


	4. 4

V Evanu Princi se prala nenávist se zoufalstvím a pomalu prosakovala až skrz jeho tak dobře naučenou zeď sebekontroly. Bylo jasné, že tu byla jen jedna cesta a to poskytnout detektivovi alespoň část vysvětlení. Nakonec to celé vzal s mírnou rezignací, ale stále si tiše zoufal, co má Johnu McClaneovi vlastně říct. Nenáviděl tu jeho část, která občas mluvila Lilyniným hlasem a byla slabou a stálou ozvěnou bolesti. Říkala, že McClane si zaslouží alespoň malé vysvětlení… část pravdy.

Také tu byl fakt toho, že jednoduše neměl rád mladé lidi. Nenáviděl, když musel v Bradavicích učit a Lucy McClaneová se mu vážně nezdála sympatická. Snažil se udržet na uzdě. Ústa pevně zavřená, tak pevně, jako byl Johnův stisk. Pohlédl na McClana, zdál se celkem bezmocný. Lucy se ho chytla a oba je táhla do nejbližší kavárny.

Kavárna byla dle Princova hodnocení: _docela ucházející, nikoliv ovšem útulná, a dostatečně plná, aby zde byli svědci jeho útěku, ne však tak, že by jeho a McClaneova hádka vzbudila pozornost._ Dívka byla skutečně dcerou amerického policejního důstojníka.

„Posaďte se, strýčku Evane,“ pravila, když je vedla ke stolu, „přinesu vám čaj, nebo kávu?“ dodala a pohlédla na svého otce. Ten se nervózně zašklebil a očima probodával druhého muže, obočí měl svraštěné do písmene „V“. Zavrtěla hlavou a odešla objednat pití. McClane se též zvedl a následoval svou dceru, aby si s ní mohl promlouvat mezi čtyřma očima.

Pro prince to byla příležitost nepozorovaně zmizet. Nakonec toho ovšem nevyužil. Místo toho rozbalil tenkou máslově zbarvenou šňůrku, na jejímž konci se nacházelo ucho. Nikdy nebyl příliš velkým příznivcem ďábelských výrobků dvojčat, ale některé věci byly užitečné. Navíc teď, když nemohl sám kouzlit, zůstávaly kouzelné předměty jediným možným využitím magie, které si mohl dovolit. Posunul Ultradlouhé ucho k dvojici McClaneových a zaposlouchal se.

„Lucy, zlato, prosím poslouchej mě,“ začal detektiv klidně. „Pamatuješ si na ty Vánoce, když jsi byla ještě holčička a tvá matka a já jsme uvízli v jedné budově, kde pracovala?“

Lucy se zhluboka nadechla. „Ano, tati, ale co –“

„Tohle je ten chlap, co nás držel jako rukojmí. Lucy, tohle je Hans Gruber.“

„Tati,“ Lucy položila ruku na Johnovo rameno v důvěrném gestu. Zdálo se, že se obává o jeho zdraví. „Tati, Hans Gruber zemřel, když spadl z třicátého patra. Posaď se a dej si kávu.“

McClane chtěl protestovat, ale evidentně svoji touhu potlačil a poslušně si šel sednout. Princ začal rychle smotávat své Ultradlouhé ucho tak, aby až k němu mudla znova dojde, ho měl znovu bezpečně uklizené. McClane přišel k jejich stolu a svalil se naproti němu.

„Dobře, Hansi, takže co –“ začal John, ale Princ ho přerušil.

„Pane McClane, věřím, že vám dlužím vysvětlení.“

-

John nemohl než souhlasit. Upřímně, zasloužil si velmi dlouhé vysvětlení i se všemi detaily, protože sice se topil v posledních letech v hromadě sraček, ale i tak to byla docela absurdní situace. Však, zatraceně, vždyť seděl právě v londýnské kavárně se zasraným Hansem Gruberem u jednoho stolu.

„Jo, sakra,“ přikývl, pevně stiskl opěradla židle a posunul se na ní tak, aby mohl sedět s roztaženýma nohama a chodidly pevně na zemi. Narovnal se, a pokud to šlo, pokusil se vypadat větší, než byl. Nikdy neměl talent na výslechy. Chyběla mu jemnost a zastával jednu jedinou metodu, k níž doufal, že se nebude muset uchýlit. V kavárně nebyli natolik anonymní, aby prošlo bez povšimnutí, kdyby Hanse prostě popadl a otřískal mu hlavu o stůl.

„Vše pečlivě vysvětli, Hansi,“ dodal ještě se zavrčením, „nebo si mě nepřej.“

Gruber ho probodl pohledem, než tiše přikývl. Zhluboka se nadechl a ruce položil složené na stůl před sebou. Na židli seděl jako pravítko a na Johna to rozhodně nebudilo dobrý dojem. V Hansových očích ovšem nebyla stále čitelná žádná zloba nebo úmysl ublížit, pouze jen ta únava. To bylo jistým způsobem fascinující.

„Nejsem muž, o kterém si myslíte, že jsem,“ začal pomalu. Vážnost v jeho očích Johnovi bránila ho okamžitě přerušit. „Nikdy jsem nebyl. Věříte, že Hans Gruber zemřel před všemi těmi lety v Nagatomi? No, máte pravdu. Zemřel.“

Johnovi to celé přešlo jako totální žvást, ale stále mlčel. Jen očima zkontroloval Lucy, která se ve frontě pro kávu a čaj zatím moc neposunula a měl přitom neblahý dojem, že je s Grubrem na až příliš stejné vlnové délce. Muž si totiž povzdechl, než se naklonil a začal mluvit rychleji.

„Hans Gruber byl víc i míň, než si myslíte. Ve své podstatě zemřel hned dvakrát. První byla nevědomá a nezaznamenaná, druhá přišla v letadle nad Pacifikem a jeho tělo se nenašlo, většina nákladu se přitom namočila, ale celkem jinak nedošlo k velkému poškození a majetek se mohl vrátit oprávněným majitelům. Ovšem jen jedno úmrtí z těchto dvou je pravdivé. Nechám vás hádat, které.

Tu noc se toho dělo mnohem víc, než jste pochopil, detektive McClane, a já nemám zde čas analyzovat každý jednotlivý detail, než se vaše dcera vrátí. Musíme tuto konverzaci zkrátit, ale věřte mi, že navzdory vašemu vměšování do mých plánů o Hansi Gruberovi již nikdy neuslyšíte.“

John svraštil obočí, až se mu na čele vytvořily hluboké vrásky. Na sucho polkl a jen se zhluboka nedechl. V hlavě mu zuřila bitva o tom, jestli má tomu muži věřit, či nikoliv. Znělo to jako totální sračka, ale v tom jak ten muž mluvil, bylo něco, co člověka přesvědčilo o pravdivosti jeho slov. McClane si na okamžik jen prostě přál, aby to celé byla jen noční můra a on se probudil doma v posteli. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy doufal, že jen sní, ale teď alespoň kolem něj nelítaly kulky.

Zatím.

Zavřel oči a posunul se na židli. Ruce přejel po stole až na okraj. Přál si, aby toho chlapa prostě mohl zastřelit a užít si zbytek dne. Jenže život nikdy není tak jednoduchý.

„Kdo jsi?“ zeptal se a mírně naklonil hlavou. „Protože pokud mi snad říkáš, že jsi jen hrál teroristu, tak kámo, asi bys za to měl dostat Oskara, protože ani na malý okamžik jsem nikdy nezapochyboval o tom, že jsi mě a moji ženu chtěl vyhodit do povětří.“

Hans si povzdechl. „Byl jste na špatném místě ve špatný čas, McClane. Oba jste byli, ty i tvá žena.“

John si nemohl pomoct a sarkasticky se ušklíbl. „Nevěřil bys, kolikrát jsem tohle již slyšel.“

Gruber zvedl jedno rameno, jako by snad chtěl pokrčit rameny, ale nepovedlo se mu to. „Možná bych měl lepší odhad než jiní.“

\-----

_Podle Prince ředitel firmy Nakatomi nebyl opravdu zlý. Nebyl příliš chytrý, odvážný ani vášnivý, ale jednalo se o skvělého temného čaroděje. Ve své podstatě, pokud by ho měl srovnat s lidmi, se kterými normálně pracoval – lidmi jako Augustus Rookwood a Fenrir Šedohřbet – Nakatomi byl ve své podstatě velmi malý hráč. Spíše se podobal Borginsovi a Burkesovi: podnikavý, drzý a dost tajnůstkářský. Nebezpečná kombinace._

_„Albusi, proč bych, ve jménu Merlina, měl jet do Ameriky?“_

_„Před několika dny jsem pozval přítele na drink do Prasečí hlavy. Byl jsi tam v poslední době, Severusi?“_

_„Ne.“_

_„Nedoporučil bych to. Bora-Bora je tam tak hrozná, jako vždy byla.“_

_„Řediteli –“_

_Brumbál si povzdechl a pak pokračoval: „Víte, můj přítel se vrátil z lyžování na Balkáně, což jak sem pochopil, bylo moc krásné. Nicméně na cestě do Albánie se setkal s Japoncem a Američanem. Trochu popili a dali se do řeči. Jeho společníci byli celkem nadšení tím… co očekávali, že bude velmi výnosný obchod s historickým předmětem.“ Brumbál složil ruce pod bradou a pohlédl na svého kolegu zpoza půlměsícových brýlí. Jeho modré oči se ve svitu svícnů nebezpečně zaleskly._

_„Domníváte se, že ten medailon…?“_

_Albus zavrtěl hlavou, ale lišácky se pousmál. „Ne, myslím, že diadém je mnohem pravděpodobnější.“_

_Severus se zamračil, když přemýšlel o možnostech. „Albusi, předpokládejme, že by byl diadém skutečně v Albánii, co vás vede k závěru, že ho může nalézt právě ředitel Nakatomi? Není ničím jiným než druhořadým obchodníkem. Kdyby věděl, že patří Pánovi zla, jistě by k tomu byl mnohem víc… opatrnější.“_

_Albus si povzdechl a opřel se o opěrku své židle. „Podceňuješ ho, Severusi. Ředitel Nakatomi je velmi úspěšný podnikatel a významný umělecký sběratel. Navíc si vytvořil některé velmi nechutné, ale bohužel chytré kontakty, když pracoval u Borgina a Burkese._

_„Věříte, že on již diadém má,“ došlo Snapeovi._

_„Ano,“ přitakal jeho nadřízený, vstal a začal přecházet po místnosti. „Je to možné… a v tom případě si to někdo brzy může uvědomit. Nerad bych aby diadém padl do nesprávných rukou.“ Při tom prohlášení, jako by ředitelovi oči o něco ztmavly._

_„Co ode mě očekáváte?“_

_Bumbálkův obličej znovu projasnil úsměv. „Ředitel Nakatomi se vrátil z Albánie. Za několik dní se nákladní lodě plné pašovaných historických předmětů z Evropy se podaří dostat přes mudlovské celní kontroly do Kalifornie a odtamtud do trezoru Nakatomi Towers, nové hlavní sídlo té mudlovské společnosti.“ Brumbál si povzdechl. „Ředitel Nagatomi je velmi důvtipný. Někdo musí proniknout do té budovy a zjistit, zda existuje diadém nebo jiný artefakt, které jsou pošpiněny Voldemotovou černou magií. Pokud se naše obavy potvrdí, bude třeba ho zničit.“_

_„Co tedy navrhujete, abych udělal?“_

_„No –_ “

„No, Hansi? Nebo Evane, či jaké je to tvé zatracené jméno,“ pravil kousavě McClane a vytrhl tak Prince z vzpomínek. Poté pohlédl k baru. Před Lucy McClaneovou byla již jen jedna zákaznice. Musí to být rychlé vysvětlení.

„Prosím? Promiňte, pane McClane,“ zareagoval na něj Princ.

„Tvrdíš mi, že nejsi terorista, ale že jsem byl jen na nesprávném místě v nesprávný čas,“ shrnul to celé John a z jeho hlasu jasně zazníval sarkasmus. „Jo, no, tvé nesprávné místo a čas z mých dvou dětí udělalo málem sirotky,“ zasyčel.

„Jak jsem řekl. To nikdy nebyl můj záměr. Jakékoliv nebezpečí pro vás bylo jen otázkou náhody. Nicméně pokud vážně chcete řešit vinu, tak ji nesete více vy než já,“ pravil Princ.

„Co to kurva… Ty jsi, do hajzlu, ten, kdo –“ vypěnil detektiv. Prince to ovšem nevyvedlo z míry.

„Poslouchejte mě, McClane,“ pravil nakonec kouzelník, naklonil se dopředu a věnoval mu jeden ze svých pronikavých pohledů. „Nazval jsi mě teroristou, ale ve své podstatě mám mnohem víc společného s vámi než s teroristy.“


	5. 5

„Ne, drž hubu. Nežeru ti nic z toho, cos řek,“ zavrtěl hlavou John. „Lidé dělají neuvěřitelně děsivé věci pro větší dobro každý den, ale jak tvá zatracená chamtivost udělá ze světa lepší místo?!“

„Můžu vám říct, McClane, že jsem jen hrál svou roli, nic víc. V mém životě vždy záviselo hodně na tom, abych převzal falešnou identitu, a ujišťuji vás, že jsem se v tom stal velmi dobrým.“

„Takže kdo jsi teď? Jen nějaký starý lítostivý muž, žijící na vypůjčený čas?“

"A nejsme snad všichni?" odpověděl suše Princ.

John se zamračil. Hansův tón nesl pachuť temného humoru. Detektiv neměl pocit, že se to k němu hodí, vlastně nic z toho, co terorista řekl, se k němu nehodilo. Grubera poznal jako muže nafoukaného, hladového, chamtivého po moci a zisku.

To nebyl muž, který teď seděl před ním.

„Kde máš důkaz?“ štěkl po něm. „Máš odznak? Nějaký druh identifikace?“

Kouzelník zavrtěl hlavou a pohodlně se opřel do své židle. „Žádný, který bys poznal.“

John zatnul zuby a odolal touze položit si hlavu do dlaní. „Co mi neříkáš?“ zamumlal. Princ ovšem neodpověděl, v to ale ani detektiv nedoufal.

Nastalo ticho a mezi dvěma muži vznikla jakási soutěž o pronikavější pohled. Nakonec je však vyrušily šálky s horkým nápojem, které někdo položil na stůl před nimi.

„Káva?“ Otázka, pro kterou neexistovala odpověď, přesto byl John nucen přerušit svoji interakci s Princem a otočit se ke své dceři. Nechal si štiplavou poznámku pro sebe a místo toho se jen usmál.

„Dík, Lucy,“ zamumlal.

„Takže –“ začala a vklouzla na poslední židli u stolu, otočila se k oknu, tak aby viděla na oba muže. „Takže, vyřešili jste již staré spory?“

John otevřel ústa, aby jí odpověděl, ale Hans ho předběhl. „Ano, slečno McClaneová, děkuji za optání.“

„Ne –“ začal protestovat její otec, ale Lucy ho okamžitě zarazila jedním stisknutím ruky.

„To jsem ráda, že se to vše vyjasnilo. Pojďme se napít, jako civilizovaní lidé. Čaj? Kávu?“ nabídla.

„Ale Lucy –“ ještě se pokusil detektiv, než mu došlo, že to bude muset nechat plavat. Bylo však skutečně tak moc špatné si přát jediné klidné Vánoce se svým dítětem?

Stočil pohled zpátky na Grubera, nebo Prince, či jak si teď říkal. Přejel ho pohledem, hledaje jakýkoliv náznak, že to, co mu muž tvrdil, je pravda. Přesto bylo jisté, že něco skrývá.

John již pracoval s FBI i CIA. Zatraceně, i lidi z jeho vlastního oddělení mají případy označené velkým křiklavým razítkem „Přísně tajné“ a umí velmi dobře strkat nos tam, kam nepatří.

Bylo to podezřelé s velkým „P“. Měl by se zajímat?

Další pohled na Lucy ho ovšem přesvědčil. Je v Londýně, je mu téměř šedesát a chce se jen uvolnit.

Znovu se otočil k Princi a zhluboka vydechl nosem. „Tak jo.“

„Tati –“ varovala ho jeho dcera, John ji však rukou zarazil.

Zadíval se na Hanse, který právě usrkl ze svého hrníčku čaj. „Nevím, co mi neříkáš, ale nelíbí se mi to. Nicméně nemám zde nikoho, kdo by mi kryl záda, a ty vypadáš jako jen pouhý stín toho muže, kterým si kdysi byl.“ Rty kouzelníka se pokroutili do úšklebku. „Pro dnešek to necháme, ale přísahám ti, Hansi, že pokud jednou jedinkrát znovu provedeš něco podobného, najdu si tě a osobně ti přijdu nakopat prdel.“

Lucy chtěla už zase svého otce napomenout, ale než to stačila, Evan důrazně přikývl a natáhl k druhému muži ruku na souhlas.

„Dobře, to je fér.“

John nejdříve pohlédl na nataženou ruku, jako by váhal, pak ji ovšem pevně stiskl.

-

Princ se napil toho něčeho, co sotva se dalo považovat za čaj. Cítil se sklíčeně a zahořkle v té šťastné a rušné kavárně o Vánocích. Povzdechl si. Celý jeho život byl napjatý, ponurý a byl odsouzen být mezi šťastnými lidmi, kteří měli věci o tolik jednoduší. Dokonce i McClane, zbitý a zřízený, vypadal šťastněji. Měl potom všem aspoň svoji dceru, se kterou si mohl užít svátky. Lucy svému otci určitě odpustí několik uštěpačných poznámek a nepříjemné otázky. Přitom mohlo to být naopak. Mohl to být on, kdo by tu seděl se svojí zelenookou dcerou.

Evan se otřásl. Melancholické myšlenky a o Vánocích, zhnuseně si odfrkl a odložil čaj.

„Měl bych jít. Domnívám se, že nepotřebujete, abych déle kazil vaše svátky,“ postavil se a cítil se poněkud unaven.

„Jste si jistý? Sotva jste si přičichl ke svému čaji.“ Lucy natáhla ruku, jako by ho snad chtěla stáhnout zpět na místo. Muž ovšem rychle zasunul židli a účinně se tak postavil mimo její dosah.

„Ano, jsem si jist. Musím se o něco postarat ještě před večerem. Děkuji vám za čaj, slečno McClaneová,“ odpověděl Princ.

„Rádo se stalo. Veselé Vánoce!“ Lucy šťouchla loktem do svého otce. Pravděpodobně očekávala, že si detektiv s Evanem ještě jednou potřesou rukou. Jenže John na Hanse jen pohlédl a nic víc. Jednou to zřejmě stačilo.

Oba muži na sebe jen kývli, pak se Princ otočil na patě a odešel.

Venku na něj dýchl chladný zimní větřík. _Mohlo by být hůř. Mohlo to být o tolik horší,_ pomyslel si a přešel ulici. Vzal to po chodníku těsně vedle domů, když do něj narazili dva chlapci. Bylo jasné, že spolu závodili a oba měli černé nepoddajné vlasy. Jejich rodiče nebyli nikde poblíž. Princ se zamračil.

„Promiňte, pane,“ omluvil se ten menší. Evan si upravil své šaty a prošel kolem. Zpoza rohu vedlejší ulice vyšla trojice tvořená mužem, ženou a malou holčičkou. Muž měl černé, rozcuchané, nepoddajné vlasy, jako chlapci, kteří do Prince narazili. Bývalý učitel zauvažoval, jestli nemá tomu mladému páru říct, aby si srovnali své potomstvo.

„Ale Jamesi! Počkejte tam, chlapci!“ okřikl je otec a Princovo srdce se zastavilo. Ten hlas poznal. Zoufale se rozhlédl po nějaké skrýši, cestě, kudy by se mohl dát na útěk.

Nikdy. Už nikdy nevytáhne paty z domu.

-

Když je Hans konečně opustil, John si byl jist, že se na něj Lucy vrhne a bude požadovat vysvětlení, co to, u všech čertů, mělo znamenat. Na to neměl dostatek energie. Unaveně se k ní otočil a čekal na tirádu, ale překvapila ho.

Usrkla trochu ze svého šálku a jen si povzdechla.

„Zapomněl sis tašku v tom vlaku. Jak ji dostaneme zpět?“ zeptala se věcně a John měl sto chutí se rozesmát. To byla vskutku dobrá otázka.

„Nemám šajna,“ zabručel a hodil do sebe zbytek kávy, než vstal. Lucy ho následovala a popadla i Hansův téměř plný šálek, aby ho spolu s tím vlastním vyhodila.

John z kapsy vytáhl mobil a zadíval se na displej. Matt do toho nasadil nějaký druh aplikace, který mu prozradí správný kód čísel, aby mohl tomu technickému nerdovi zavolat, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout, jak se to používá.

„Ukaž, ty starče,“ řekla jeho dcera a vzala mu telefon z ruky.

John potlačil dětskou touhu se s ní přetahovat, ale místo toho si jen povzdechl a nechal ji mu pomoci. Tiše souhlasil s tím, že se vydají zpět na nádraží, doufaje tak, že tam bude někdo, kdo jim pomůže s nalezením zavazadla.

Když procházeli ulicí, Johnův šestý smysl něco zaznamenal, i přes všechen ten okolní ruch. Lucy konečně navázala spojení s Mattem a on se mezitím poohlédl po tom, co spustilo jeho radar.

Bylo to docela daleko od nich, ale i tak byl schopen rozeznat známou postavu v černém. Společnost jí tentokrát dělala mladá rodinka složená ze dvou chlapců, malé holčičky, ženy a muže s rozcuchanými havraními vlasy, který právě Hanse objal.

Detektiv překvapeně zamrkal a cítil, jak v něm zase roste zvědavost. V té chvíli se však Gruber otočil a jejich pohledy se opět setkaly.

John se zakřenil a vybuchl smíchy. Princ v objetí druhého muže se tvářil dost sklíčeně.

„Co?“ nechápala Lucy, co ho tak pobavilo, a telefon přitom dala dál od úst.

„Nic, jsem prostě jen šťastný, že letos budou Vánoce bez teroristů.“

Probodla ho pohledem, pak ovšem zavrtěla hlavou a vrátila se zpátky ke klábosení s Mattem. „To nic, můj taťka je jen prostě blázen,“ pravila hackerovi na druhém konci. John se usmál a jen s ní v duchu souhlasil.


End file.
